Hall-Héroult electrolytic cells are utilized to produce aluminum metal in commercial production of aluminum from alumina that is dissolved in molten electrolyte (a cryolite “bath”) and reduced by a DC electric current using a consumable carbon anode. Traditional methods and apparatus for smelting alumina utilize carbon anodes that are consumed slowly and generate CO2, a “greenhouse gas.” Traditional anode shapes and sizes also limit electrolysis of the reactant (dissolved alumina), which travels to the middle of the anode bottom for reaction. This leads to a phenomenon called, “anode affect” that results in the generation of CF4, another regulated “greenhouse” gas. Besides the traditional commercial aluminum smelter, the prior art also includes aluminum smelter designs where the anodes and cathodes have a vertical orientation, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,914 to Dawless, entitled, Molten Salt Bath Circulation Design For An Electrolytic Cell, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Notwithstanding, alternative electrode and aluminum smelter designs remain of interest in the field.